Deviation
Deviation '''is the ability to use one's own magical power to deflect the energies (usually attacks) of other magical beings. Deviation has never been shown to be an active power, but merely a skill various witches learned after the exploration of the capabilities of their powers. Deviation is a defensive technique that can only be used to impede and redirect attacks. The more skilled a witch becomes with deviation the more directions said witch can parry attacks to. The first person to deviate a demonic attack was Prue Halliwell's telekinetic deviation of Inspector Rodriguez's Energy Ball. Variations Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move objects as well as people with the mind. Deviation is a skill most Telekinetic's use. Prue Halliwell often used her Telekinesis to deviate attacks back at demons in order to injure or vanquish them. However, she could also deviated attacks from one evil being towards another, like she did when she deflected Russell's fire in order to vanquish Anton. With her power, she deviated objects such as: bullets, Energy Beams, and even arrows. Molecular Combustion Molecular Combustion is the ability to make molecules speed up to the point that they combust. However, with practice users can learn to deviate magical powers. Overtime, Piper Halliwell learned to use her Molecular Combustion power to deviate active powers:' by blasting a power she can send it back in the direction it can from. And has done this several times. With this power, she deviated attacks such as: Energy Balls and Fire Balls. Empathy Empathy is the ability to feel and interpret other people's feelings and emotions. However, all supernatural powers are tied to emotions, which means users can channel, duplicate and resist other people's powers. Phoebe uses Power Channeling to deviate magical powers back at her opponents. This is one of her primary defensive moves. Phoebe's power is unique as she can deflect multiple powers at once. She redirected abilities such as Energy Balls and Fire Balls. Telekinetic Orbing Telekinetic Orbing is the ability to move or teleport objects with your mind. Paige uses Telekinetic Orbing to deviate offensive and other attacks back at her opponents. Using her power, Paige deviated attacks such: acid, Energy Balls, Fire Balls, daggers, cakes, axes, and shuriken. Paige can also deviate power of another whitelighter, as she did with Leo's ability to heal. She was able to heal Leo through his own power. List of Users *Using Deflection **Vivian *Using Empathy **Phoebe Halliwell *Using Telekinesis **Prue Halliwell **Billie Jenkins *Using Telekinetic Orbing **Paige Matthews *Using Molecular Combustion **Piper Halliwell Notes * Deviation is' not actually an active power''' possessed by magical beings, but a skill magical beings can learn to use if they possess an active power capable of doing so. * Some of the Charmed Ones have accessed this ability through several mediums, such as using a baseball bat to deflect an Energy Ball back at a demon, or using a mirror etc. * The highest number of attacks deviated at one time in the series was Phoebe using her Empathy in'' Used Karma'' to redirect six fire balls at once. See Also * Deflection Category:Powers